Demi's Guitars
by californiagirlie
Summary: Selena models guitars for Demi. Naked. ONESHOT. CHANGED LAST NAMES SO IT IS LEGAL. Demi/Selena, Mitchie/Mikayla, Sonny/Alex. WARNING; SEX!


"Demi hurry up" Selena whined, seated on the edge of Demi's bed swinging her converse clad feet impatiently "You're gonna be so late!"

"Hold on!" Demi frowned, opening her very neatly organized walk-in closet "I just need to find a guitar" She disappeared into her closet only to be followed by Selena, who like a little puppy trailed behind her as she skimmed through her various options. She ran her fingertips over the fine wood of her Gibson Dark Fire and pondered "If I take this one, I can do my Kevin Jonas spin…"

She said more to herself than Selena "But…" She moved over to her Epiphone Thunderbird IV "This one makes me look like a stud"

Selena pursed her lips and nodded in agreement "I say you go with that one"

Demi hesitated then looked towards her Custom Gibson Les Paul "But that one's my favorite" Selena sighed at her girlfriend's indecisive behavior. She watched as Demi went from one guitar to another, thoroughly inspecting them and announcing their Pros and Cons. Selena felt a rush of exhilaration travel through her as Demi pulled a Red guitar over her head and realized in less than an hour she would be watching Demi perform. She would be watching Demi sing her little heart out.

She would be watching Demi and her _fucking_ gorgeous hips. An overwhelming wave of arousal charged through her body and pooled at the pit of her stomach as she thought about the bamboozle incident and how sexually frustrated she had been after she had watched that video. She smirked as an idea became apparent to her and waited for Demi to stop fiddling with her guitar strings before gently taking the guitar off her and setting it down on it's stand.

Surprised, Demi followed as Selena wordlessly took her hand and lead her out of the closet, back to her room. Demi let out a startled cry when Selena pushed her backwards onto her swivel chair then climbed onto her lap.

"Sel…" Selena pushed her lips onto Demi's effectively stopping her sentence. Her kisses were wet and hot against Demi's mouth, her tongue sometimes slipping and brushing Demi's lips electing an aroused moan from her. Demi managed to pull away long enough to gasp her name and mumble something about fans awaitin' , but Selena ignored her and pulled her in for a rough tongue on tongue kiss making Demi wet to her knees.

Selena ripped her mouth away from Demi's and pulled her black top over her head. Demi's eyes widened as she was met by a braless Selena, and two erect nipples right in front of her. Selena forced her left nipple inside of Demi's mouth and moaned loudly when she felt Demi start sucking. She threw her head back and raked in handfuls of Demi's dark hair, tugging gently. Selena gently pulled her sensitive breast from Demi's mouth and kissed her again, guiding Demi's hands to her zipper.

Demi tugged Selena's jeans off loosing all hints of reluctance and replacing it with a fiery burning lust shown in her eyes. Demi through Selena's pants to the floor and hoisted her thighs up so Demi was face-to-face with Selena's toned belly. Demi kissed the soft skin urgently and clasped her hands around Selena's ass to bring her closer.

Selena whimpered as Demi slipped her panties down her legs and tossed them aside, eagerly licking her lips. It took all the strength Selena had to pull away from Demi and focus on the task she had set for herself. Demi groaned and tried to pull her back, but Selena loosened her grip and made her way to the closet. She turned around to see Demi panting clearly annoyed in her chair, her hair messy and her lips full and plump. Selena bit her lip and winked at her "Hang in there sexy, I'll be right back"

Demi held her breath as she watched Selena's naked sexy hips swing with each step she took. She craned her neck to see what Selena was doing in the closet as she disappeared from view and contemplated following her. Her thoughts were stopped short when Selena reemerged from the closet still as naked as she had been before, but this time - Demi noted her heart pounding, she had Demi's Gibson Dark Fire strapped around her body. Her breasts just visible, and the bottom of the guitar, resting on Selena's…. her…Demi moaned as Selena struck up a pose.

"Whatdaya think?" Selena asked her eyes gleaming "I think this would look very _very _good on you"

"W-what are you doing?" Demi managed to stutter. Selena grinned at her and Demi felt her head spinning.

"I'm helping you" Selena said matter-of-factly "You need to choose a guitar. I'm modeling them for you"

"Naked" Demi said faintly

"Yes Demi. Well done" Selena teased. She smirked and placed her fingers over the fret board. "Want me to try the Kevin Jonas spin??" Demi gawped and squeezed her thighs together as tight as she could as she watched Selena spin with the guitar. Though it was hard to see through the blurriness, Demi could make out Selena's perky breasts bouncing harshly as she spun. Selena stopped and regained herself, taking the guitar off and going back into the closet.

This time she bought out a green guitar, Demi's stepfather had bought her for her 14th birthday and stood directly in front of her, pointedly squatting down to show Demi the _features_ the guitar provided. Demi clenched her hands into tight fists to prevent herself from reaching out and grabbing a annoyingly cocky Selena.

It was after the 4th guitar Selena 'modeled', that Demi lost control. She had tried everything possible to turn herself off; she had tried to imagine it was her grandmother there instead of Sel, she had pictured her mom and stepfather making out, but all she could see were Selena's delicious thighs leading up to her opening.

Her beautiful round breasts and firm ass. The pressure building inside her was getting worse with every passing second and she _needed _to take care of it. As Selena headed towards the closet to get the next guitar, Demi slipped a hand up her dress and slipped inside her own underwear. She started to rub her wet opening roughly and moaned loudly. She used her other hand to slip inside her underwear as well and rub her clit in small circles. She didn't bother to minimize the volume of her moans, overwhelmed by the pleasure she was giving herself.

She shoved two fingers inside her dripping center and fucked herself roughly, the image of Selena's naked body burned into her brain. She was taken by surprise when she felt a warm hand gently pulling her fingers out and opened her eyes to see Selena's warm brown ones.

"Please" Demi gasped, trying to slip her hand back in

Selena quietly shushed her and held her wrists while kissing up her jaw line. Selena kissed down her neck leaving red angry love bites. Demi moaned and lifted her hips as Selena's hands pulled her panties down her legs, her skirt soon following. Rising up onto her elbows, she squirmed in pleasure as Selena's mouth found her clit and sucked on it furiously, then slipped a single finger inside her.

She pumped in and out and Demi rocked her hips against Selena's face, then let out a strangled cry as Selena slipped in another two fingers. Demi's fingers wound themselves in Selena's hair, her fingernails scraping Selena's scalp. Selena's tongue was heaven on her clit and she writhed uncontrollably as Selena's fingers worked in and out of her. She screamed Selena's name as she reached her climax, and rode out her much needed orgasm on Selena's fingers. She collapsed onto the chair and closed her eyes, breathing heavily as Selena pulled out of her licking her fingers.

Selena smiled and brushed strands of Demi's hair off her sweaty forehead "We gotta get goin baby" She murmured into Demi's thigh. Demi sighed and opened her eyes, letting Selena pull her up from the chair.

"What about you?" Demi questioned, eyeing Selena's naked body hungrily. Selena shrugged her shoulders and reached for a fresh pair of underpants from Demi's drawer. "I can hold it til after the show. Besides, you strutting your stuff all over that stage woulda just got me all worked up again"

Demi reached slipped a new pair of panties on and pressed down her skirt as Selena slipped back into the closet "Oh no Sel" She shook her head "Let's not start this again" Selena reappeared clutching Demi's Epiphone Thunderbird IV "Here" Selena offered holding the guitar out to Demi "Take this one"

"Why?" Demi asked taking the guitar in her hand.

Selena smirked "It felt the best against bare skin"


End file.
